Not all blind peaple can't see
by renegade-demon545
Summary: When the Inugang come across a blind man with strange abilites will they make a new friend or a powerfull enemy? rated for futer chapters
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha(snif) i only own any new chaacters I put in my stories

so yea

**Ch.1**

Not that it matters but it was a particulary normal day for Inuyasha and his friends, they had been walking most of

the dayand the sun was starting to set. "It's going to get dark soon mabey we should find somewhere to make

camp" Sango suggested breaking the scilence, "Yea my feet ae starting to get sore" complained Kagome

So they wnet off in search of somewere to make camp which didn't take very long, they found a nice clearing

with hot springs near by so they started settling down for the night. "I'm going to the hotsprings you coming?"

Sango wisperd to Kagome so a certin monk could'nt hear "Sure" was her replie.

"ahhhh, i love hotsprings" says a shadowey figure as he slowly climbs into the water. The view changes and we

see his eyes, he's blind as indicated by his pale white eyes. The view zooms out and we see he has short dark

brown hair. Ther's a rustle in the bushes but he doesn't notice. "It's been a wile since I had a good bath" a voice

forigne to the man exclaimes and we see Kagome and Sango race through the bushes up to the edge of the

water and start to undress, they didn't notice the mans head poking out of the water as this was a fairly large

spring and he was on the other side almost complety coverd by shadows, only the right side of his face was

visible. "ah hem!" the man cleared his throght fairly loudly as so the two girls could hear him, as is expected of

them Kagome shreiks and grabs her shirt and quickly puts it on, the man in the springs chuckles to himself

quietly at the sound of the girls re-clothing them selves. "whats wrong!" Inuyasha's voice sounds as he crashes

through the bushes, quickley remembering what happend last time he came up to Kagome near a hotspring he

got sat he puts his arm near his eyes so he can only see their heads over his arm but Miroku obviously didn't do

the same and pass up a chance to see an undressed Sango. "Your friends there snuck up on me during my

bath" said the man now fully clothed and with his little stick he used to make sure he didn't walk into anything

made his way past the group in they way the road was. Being so thick Inuyasha didn't make the connection that

a guy using a stick as his eyes is blind, he grabs his shoulder and spins him around "hold it pal..." and befor he

had a chance to continue "sit boy!" kagome said in a slighty agravated tone because her friend was SO dense.

"I'm sorry he's just a little protective" she said to the man "what the hell was that for Kagome!" inuyasha was now

pissed off. "You might want to get back to your little fox friend at your camp site befor he's eaten" the man said

befor Kagome and Inuyasha had a chance to argue and right when he finished they heard Shippou's shrill yell

for help, and with that the gang runs off to Shippou's aid and the man follows, only he's walking not running.

When they got back Shippou was running around in a large circle yelling as a small snake demon chases him

"iron reaver soul stealer!" and the demon was dead befor it even noticed Inuyasha coming throght the bushes.

" If you don't mind me being so foreward but who are you and how did you know Shippou was being attacked if

your blind?" Miroku inquierd.

pretty interesting huh? well my butts getting rather sore from sitting on this uncomfortable chair so long so i'll just leave it at that and i'll try to update as soon as possible so hang tight


	2. A new friend a new foe

-alright i'm going to say it now, I am a terrible speller. I'll try to get someone to read over it wene i'm done

but i only get time to write these things wene i'm alone(and no i don't own inyasha) so let's get on with the story

The inu-gang was now seated around the camp fire as the stranger was about to explain how he knew of Shippou's attacker even

befor Shippou did. "Well I will start by introducing myself, I am Kamow" he started and listend as the others introduced themselves

to him. "Alright now that I know who you are i'll tell you of my second sight" Kamow continued

"Second sight?" Inuyasha quickly interupted and got a light elbow in the stomach from Kagome for being so rude.

"Yes, well that's what i call it anyway but if you'll let me continue i'll explain" and with that Inuyasha sank back down.

"Well, how can I explain it...ah, normal sight like yours lets you see the flesh and blood of a being but I see past the flesh and blood

into the very soul of everyone I come across and in the case of things like trees and other plants and animals I see it's spirit,

unfortunetly I cannot see things like rocks or other obticals that have a very weak or no spirit." Everyone put on a surprised-confused

look on but accepted the explination.

(camera zooms out and we hear muffled voices as the scene fades away)

(now we see Naraku's castle in all its gloomyness)

Naraku is talking to three oni(ogers) who are dressed in matching armor suits similar to that of a samurai only with blades sticking

out on the shoulder, arm and leg plates.

"So if we kill this dog half-breed you will give us the shikon jewel?" says the one in the middle

"Yes, you see once Inuyasha is dead I won't have any use for it anymore." Naraku lied in his creepy voice

"I don't see any downside to this, we kill a rotten half-breed and we get a jewel that can make more powerfull than anyone else." the

oger on the left wisperd to his commrades then turned to Naraku and said "He'll be dead in five days." and with that they turned and

started walking away and Naraku sports one of his spine chilling creepy smiles and chuckles to himself. "Yes, I belive they could do

that, but why am I getting the felling it won't be that easy?" realizing he is talking to himself he standes up and walks of to how

knows were. (camera leaves Naraku's castle)

-sorry this one so short but i'll probubly update like tomorrow to make it, oh and please review!


	3. The three oni brothers

-alright so I didn't update as soon as I said I would but I had other thing to do

(and no I don't own Inuyasha!sniff)

**The Three Oni Brothers**

As the scene comes into focus we see the Inu-gang and Kamow are just walking along the road leading to a

town as we have seen so many times befor. "Ah finally, we can sleep in a nice warm bed for once." Kagome

states "Yea i'm kinda tired of sleeping neer Miroku." Sango replies and we see Miroku with his familiar red

hand mark on his face. "Well this is were I will say farewell." Kamow has stoped walking now and then eveyone

says goodbye and he walks off with is cane making sure he doesn't bump into anything. The view changes and

we now see tree sets of red eyes looking at the Inu-group and Kamow through the bushes at a safe distance.

"The blind one is in town with them, this could be a problem." we here from the bushes "indeed" replied two

other voices and then the eyes disapere.

"And where are you going?" snapped Sango as Miroku started too wander off, "Uh..well..i'm going to get us all

into the inn for the night." he maneged to get out. "Sure ya are." Inuyasha wasn't even looking at him when he

said it. Then we see a man running up to Inuyasha and the others all scared and out off breath "Youhuff have

tohuff help me!" the man had cuts all over his arms and legs, "What happened, are you alright?"Kagome

asked as she got out some bandeges for him. "I'll be fine but you have to help my brothers, we were out cutting

firewood in the forest and we were attacked by some demons!" he said as he sat by a house and that was all it

took and Inuyasha was off running towards the woods with Miroku running after him yelling at him to wait up.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Kagome asked, the man nodded and then her and Sango got on Kirara and

went in the direction Inuyasha took. "Good luck, and I hope none of you get killed for my cowardly actions." the

man said and got up and walked off as if nothing had happened.Now we see a clearing with and axe and some

cut up logs and then Inuyasha and the others come crashing through the bushes. "What the hell, theres no one

here." Inuyasha said angerd that he wouldn't get to kill anything. They are all in the center of the clearing wene

we here, "Oh there's someone here alright." and three oni in matching samurai like armor walk out from different

directions and are now surrounding the Inu-gang. "Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" Inuyasha said

as his hand layed on tetsaiga's hilt.

So how was that? Please read and review because i won't bother to add new chapters if no one wants to read them, and yes I now I have bad spelling! oh and for those few who don't know what an oni is it's and oger.


End file.
